I'm just new to this
by littlemissmulan2011
Summary: :A humanized Buzz and Jessie story: Buzz and Jessie are expecting a daughter in a week. With Jessie's panic attacks and anxiety, and Buzz's lack of sleep,they hear their little house the on prairie has finally been finished. Buzz and Jessie are excited to get away from the hectic life of capital planet and spend some time with friends and family on earth before the baby arrives.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, everything belongs to Disney and Pixar

* * *

Chapter 1: A long shift

Buzz quietly sat in the dimly lit kitchen table, with a cup of coffee to calm his nerves and warm his body. He placed his face in his hands and sighed, relaxing the tension that had built up over the long shift he had token before these next few weeks he would be home.

Buzz had promised commander Nebula he would take a longer shift than usual, before his three-month break he would take for the birth of his and Jessie's baby. It didn't give much time to get ready for the new arrival, but at least he had a week before the due date the doctor gave.

Buzz slowly sipped the coffee staring into space, trying to calm himself at the thought of what was to come with in a week , as well as Jessie's nervous problems getting worse as the due date got closer.

He nervously tapped his finger on the table, as thoughts ran through his head, about work, about the baby, and about Jessie.  
Buzz rubbed his temples, " How am I gonna get through this.." he murmured , trying to hold himself together.

The quietness of the house didn't seem to help his nerves.

" Buzz?" a quiet voice called from the stair case that lead to their room.  
Buzz quickly turned his head at the voice, to find Jessie coming towards him with a worried expression on her face.

" you alright?" Her thick western accent spoke, as she softly layed a hand on his shoulder slowly rubbing it up and down .

Buzz weakly smiled," Now that you're here." Buzz sweetly grasped her hand that rested on the table.

Jessie blushed and smiled at his comment and gesture, kissing him on the top of his head, and resting her cheek on it.

"I've missed you so much these past few days." Jessie sighed ," I'm so happy your home! I've been so scared she was gonna try to pop out why you were gone!" Jessie added with her enthusiasm she always has, resting one of her hands on her bulging belly, "She's been kicking up a storm!"

Buzz quietly laughed at Jessie's comments," She knows to wait for her daddy." Buzz smiled laying his hand on her bulge bringing his face close to it ," and you need to calm down your kicking little one, if you want a sane mother by the time your ready to come meet us." He laughed

Jessie rolled her eyes " I think that idea already flew the coop." Jessie laughed.

Buzz sleepily laughed with her.

Jessie rested her cheek on his head once again, wrapping her arms around him.

Jessie sighed," Only been married a year, and already got a little bugger on the way. It's just all moving so fast."

Buzz smiled, " I know."

"I can't believe she's gonna be here in a week, where did the time go. Just seems like it was yesterday finding out that we were expecting her, and now..," Jessie paused,"now she's almost here."

Jessie voice had began to shake as she spoke, as well as her breathing. The thoughts that had bothered her these last months rushed back into her head...

Buzz lightly patted Jessie's arm in a comforting way, " Lets not get to stressed now Jessie, we don't need another panic attack, everything gonna be alright."

" I-I know.." Jessie voice shook.

Buzz sighed as he glanced at the clock, " Is it really 12:00?"

Jessie's head jolted up, " good grief, we need to get to bed, " Jessie paused, " if were gonna be heading to Woody's tomorrow.."

" Woody's?"

" Yea, they finished the house. Woody wanted us to come by and see it, they fully furnished it and everything!" Jessie answered

"Really! Well then if that's the case, bed sounds the best at the moment." Buzz smiled," it will be nice to see the gang tomorrow, and get some fresh air." Buzz stretched as he stood.

"Yea it will be nice to be on earth again, back in the good ol' west."


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing Belongs to me, everything is (c)

* * *

Jessie sleepily awoke to the sound of Buzz packing, and discussing the things that needed to be moved to earth, with his house bots.

"We have all 's and you're western garments packed sir." The bot chimed, "all that needs to be done is miss Lightyear's garments and nursery items."

" I'll leave that to Jessie, she knows more about what needs to be brought down, as for the nursery items, Mrs.P, Bo, and Barbie have already got that covered," Buzz paused," well from what Woody said this morning anyway."

"Is there anything else we can do then, ?"

"Start packing the boxes in the car, as soon as Jessie gets up and finishes packing what the baby needs, we will be heading to earth."

"Yes sir!" the bot exclaimed and began to pack the car.

Jessie watched as Buzz packed a few small details, such as their wedding photo, some books and journals. Nick-knacks to make there prairie house feel like a home.  
She smiled as she watched Buzz eyed her hat and slowly grab it from the hook on the wall. He held in both of his hands, slowly rubbing his fingers across the fabric.

" I see you found my hat." Jessie smiled as she caught buzz's attention.

Buzz smiled and sat her hat in the box to be packed with the rest of their things, he walked towards her, kneeling at the side of the bed, pushing pieces of her hair back.

"Good morning." He smiled, leaning his fore head on her's.

No matter how long they had been together or how long she had been pregnant with his child, some of the simplest gestures would cause the butterfly's, she learned to love so much as a young lover, to flutter through her causing the girlest giggles to come out.

"Good morn'in" She giggled as blush flushed her cheeks.

Jessie wrapped her arms around buzz's neck, hugging him, nestling her head on his shoulder.

"You ready for this Buzz?" Jessie asked a bit worriedly as she laid a hand on her bulging belly, rubbing her hand back and forth.

"As ready as I could ever be." he sighed with a smile," just hoping nothing happens while we are down there." he added as he stood up.

"Don't get me started." Jessie sadly sighed, slowly sitting up and pushing herself up off the bed.

"Well either way, if she comes or doesn't come," Buzz Began.

"She better not." Jessie panicked

" We need to pack a hospital bag for down there, just in case she comes and we can't get home. So we have the things we don't have down there, for you and her."

"We can do that, but I'm telling ya she ain't coming! You heard the doctor last week, she ain't even dropped yet, I have a better chance of having her later, after the date he gave us!" Jessie bargained trying to assure she wouldn't have their daughter on earth.

"Jessie it's just in case something happens," Buzz calmly added

" Well nothing IS gonna happen, we will visit Woody for the three days, come back home , she will drop and be born on base, at the Star Command hospital safe and sound on July 7th, just like the doctor said ! "

Buzz placed his hands lightly on Jessie's shoulders," Everything is going to be ok. Ok. She will be born the way she is supposed to, and be safely born. Let's not start another panic attack, or she will be here early." Buzz sweetly smiled as held Jessie's hands and looked into her eyes, "Now let's just have it packed to have with us so we can make sure we have a backup plan. Ok?"

Jessie sighed, trying to hold back her fears and sighed," alright, but let's just hope she doesn't."

"Ok." Buzz smiled," It will go like it's supposed too." he gave Jessie a peck on the lips, "oh and we should pack some of her things to put in her nursery down there, like the clothes Mrs.P made, as well as the gifts from Barbie and Bo, and some of the toys Booster has piled in her room." Buzz snorted.

"Alright." Jessie sighed as she headed towards the nursery.

The nursery they had set up in Buzz's house was very futuristic, the walls painted in light lavender, as white rounded furniture sat in the room. A mobile of stars hung from the ceiling, as a purple nursery bedding set in her crib and Buzz wasn't lying about all the toys booster had bought, there stat a huge pile of stuffed animals, alien creatures and earth ones.

Jessie of course took most of the earth ones, horses, foxes, and other animals and packed them in the box that would hold the rest of the baby's things.  
Jessie went through the draws of the chest and grabbing the little prairie dresses and bonnets made by her sister-in-law and friends. As well as diapers, blankets, and other things that would be needed.

Jessie took a deep breath as she set herself down in the rocker that they had gotten for the nursery, and tried to calm her nerves.  
All the worry just wasn't about the baby being born safely, even though it was the biggest part. Jessie also worried about herself; earth was a dangerous place for expecting mothers, well in Jessie's eyes anyway. Many women have died in birth, or from the scars afterwards and unlike space, the old west didn't have much medicine other than a few home remedies. She didn't want to leave Buzz alone with a baby, or come home to an empty nursery without their child, because they made the wrong trip at the wrong time.

Jessie slowly rocked trying to think of positive things, being a family, giving Buzz a child.

She tried, but pregnancy and mother hood was more horrifying than exciting, it was a life change that would follow ever move she made. She even questioned herself about wanting to be a mother; she was never able to picture herself as one, which was more of something she could see Bo being. But then again they had never planned to have a child this early in their marriage, or plan to have one at all anytime soon, but things happen.

She rocked slowly scanning the room, remembering when they first moved in.  
It was after their small wedding on Woody's farmland; Buzz had recently bought the house after their engagement and slowly brought Jessie's items up, as well as trying to get her use to Capital planet. Buzz had promised Jessie she could have the extra room to do as she pleased with it, bring up her collections and make one room feel like earth.

Jessie had bought wall paper from the shops in the small western town, as well as books and other nick-knack's to give her room the feel of home. She dubbed the room, their Western gala!

A room that would contain all of their western items and clothes that were needed for travel. As well as Jessie's hat and rope.  
Immediately they had begun wall papering, and bringing up all they could from earth, setting up Jessie's dream room. Her grin stretched from ear to ear decorating her own room, as well as a few paint fights with Buzz fixing up furniture they had gotten, everything was going perfect.

When only a few months later, Jessie had learned she was pregnant.

At first it didn't seemed so bad, a bit of worry about the future, but everything still seemed bright. Jessie began to finish the wallpaper in her room and bring in a few pieces of furniture, the day she told Buzz. He seemed to take it very well, a bit of worry too, but he was overly thrilled.

Those next few weeks they had told Woody and the gang about their new arrival soon to come; of course it was a big celebration, and quite a surprise to many of the girls, Jessie being the first to get pregnant it almost seemed out of place in its own way, but they were overly excited.

But once everyone knew, Jessie was closely watched.

She wasn't hardly allowed to do anything, even ride Misty or Bullseye. No adventures, no round-up gang, no Jessie the cowgirl, it all seemed to quickly fade to soon-to-be mama, Jessie. Buzz also kept a close eye, making sure she wouldn't get hurt, or stay to long out side or fall, anything that could hurt her and the baby.  
Even though it was quite annoying that she couldn't do anything, it didn't keep her from being her stubborn self. That is until she had to give up her room.

After finding out they were having a daughter, Buzz sadly broke the news to Jessie that the room would be needed for a nursery.

And with that,her room faded over time, from Victorian wallpaper to lavender walls and Wooden furniture to a nursery set, in which she sat rocking, holding back her tears and panic, the day was not over just yet.


End file.
